Weezing (Pokémon)
|} Weezing (Japanese: マタドガス Matadogas) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 35. Biology Weezing is a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The heads have differing sizes and features. The left head is larger, and has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of its mouth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face, while the smaller head has a light yellow circle instead. It is covered with many geyser-like protrusions, which usually expel yellowish gases. Weezing is said to form when poisonous gases pool and two Koffing fuse over many years. Very rarely, two Koffing can become a Weezing in a short timespan because of a sudden mutation. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although it is extremely rare. Each of Weezing's heads contains a different toxin. It mixes its gases by inflating one head and deflating the other. When its gases mix, Weezing becomes more toxic and putrid. Weezing can hover in midair, presumably due to gases lighter than air, as is the case for . Despite their stench and poison, Weezing's gases can be used to make top-grade perfume by diluting them to the highest level. Weezing lives in . It seeks a dirty, unkempt house and nests there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, it will go through the trash. Weezing feeds on the dust, microorganisms, and especially gases emitted by garbage and toxic waste. Weezing's body expands and it starts smelling worse upon inhaling poisonous gases. In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Weezing James's Koffing evolved into Weezing during Dig Those Diglett!. In A Poached Ego, it left them with Jessie's Arbok to protect a group of Koffing and that were freed from the captivity of Pokémon poacher Rico. Other used a Weezing in a Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. It defeated the instructor's with its , , and attacks. Later on, Ash commanded it to use against Team Rocket, causing them to blast off. Minor appearances A Weezing appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. Frank used Weezing for shooting movies, where it helped provide white smoke effects. A Weezing appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Weezing belonging to Koga briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni. In Pokémon Generations A Weezing appeared in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of Petrel. It attempted to stop Lance during his and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ, but it was easily defeated by 's . In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga James's Weezing makes an appearance in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It first appears as a in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. All of its subsequent appearances, beginning in You Gotta Have Friends, are as a Weezing. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Weezing debuted in Drat That Dratini!, where a horde of them tried to attack and , but they escaped using Red's Aerodactyl. One later appeared again in Long Live the Nidoqueen!?, when the people of Viridian City were trying to calm some forest Pokémon down. Another one appeared in Sea Sea Seadra, where a Weezing and Sandslash appeared behind Bill still showing the ecology in Viridian Forest hasn't changed back to normal in two years. Harry of the Team Rocket Elite Trio has a Weezing, which first appeared in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually). Koga's Weezing first appeared in Weezing Winks Out, where it was used on Cerise Island to battle Agatha, mostly to bide time until Arbok regenerated. Janine's Weezing first appeared in Crossing Crobat, where it used its smoke to reveal the lasers in the Goldenrod Museum. The rented a Weezing, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in a flashback in The Final Battle VIII. A Trainer's Weezing appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Koga's only known Pokémon is Weezing. It battled against 's Ditto and lost. In the TCG In the TFG One Weezing figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Weezing will hover in place and emit that juggles any opponent who comes near it, essentially serving the function of its pre-evolution, , from Super Smash Bros. Weezing is also a float in the Poké Float stage. It appears as leaves. Once appears, it will slowly deflate and move to the top of the screen. Trophy information The evolved form of Koffing, Weezing is basically a pair of Koffing fused together. They tend to float in the air and emit gas or noxious smoke from the outgrowths that cover their bodies. As strange as it may seem, diluting Weezing emissions as much as possible creates one of the most exquisite perfumes known to man. Game data Pokédex entries s can fuse into a Weezing over many years.}} |} |} |} |} s can fuse into a Weezing over many years.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} , }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Faldera Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 310}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Psywave|Psychic|Special|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=110 |name2=Weezing |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Weezing was originally known as "La", representing ' polluted air. * In certain instances in the games, such as summary pages and Pokémon Contests, a Pokémon's sprite is horizontally flipped, unless its body is asymmetrical. However, Weezing's sprite is flipped in all instances despite its asymmetrical body. * In Pokédex entries for Weezing state that triplet forms have been discovered; however, this variant has not been shown in any Pokémon media. * Weezing shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison types with a single pre-evolution, roughly the same base stat totals and evolution levels, and appear to be based on a different kind of pollution; Weezing being air pollution. Origin Considering its looks, its ability to float, and its tendency to explode, it may have been based upon a floating or living meteorite. It is also based on smog and other forms of air pollution. Weezing may also be based on the imagined fear that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and/or improper disposal of toxic and/or radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable life forms. Name origin Weezing is a corruption of ''wheezing, which means "producing a whistling sound while breathing with difficulty". Matadogas may come from 又 mata (again), 獰 dō (bad) or 毒 doku (poisonous), and . Essentially, it is a doubling of Koffing's Japanese name Dogars, and thus a doubling of Koffing–which is exactly what Weezing is. It may also be a corruption of マスタードガス masutādogasu ( ). In other languages , or and |fr=Smogogo|frmeaning=Doubling of Koffing's French name |es=Weezing|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Smogmog|demeaning=From Smog |it=Weezing|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=또도가스 Ttodogas|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=毒氣雙子 Duhkheisēungjí|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Toxic gas twin" |zh_cmn=雙彈瓦斯 / 双弹瓦斯 Shuāngdànwǎsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Double gas bomb" |ru=Визинг Vizing|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * James's Weezing External links * Article on Wikipedia |} de:Smogmog es:Weezing fr:Smogogo it:Weezing ja:マタドガス zh:双弹瓦斯